


как Надя попала в сверхъестественное или ночка удалась

by TinnitusDoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Traveler, F/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Second Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinnitusDoll/pseuds/TinnitusDoll
Summary: Три простые юные девушки необъяснимым образом попали в «Сверхъестественное», и кто бы мог подумать, что одна из них будет счастлива с самым неожиданным человеком...
Relationships: Bobby Singer/Nadya, Castiel/Victoria
Kudos: 2





	как Надя попала в сверхъестественное или ночка удалась

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://twitter.com/yourburritos](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fyourburritos).



> Написала по просьбе подруги, мы над этим посмеялись, но в основном это показалось неплохим произведением.

Было одиннадцать вечера, когда ты шла со своими подругами по странному дому, напоминающему музей. Ты попала сюда вместе со своими подругами. Вы не понимали, как попали в это место, и что вообще происходит? Вы напились? Ибо ходили вы в пижамах, что казалось странным и немного смущало вас, хотя никого и не было.

Горели светильники на стенах, присутствовала атмосфера вечера, позднего вечера, и тебя потихоньку клонило в сон. А твои подруги, на зависть, выглядели бодрее. Наверно, новое место усыпляло только тебя, даже не заинтересовав. Хотя обстановка была уютная.

Ходя по коридорам еще минут пять, в полном молчании с горящими от шока глазами, вы наткнулись наконец на комнату, где сидели – о, Боже, это наверно сон! Дин, Сэм и Кас! Ты немного офигела, не могли же вы попасть в сериал!

И тут ты поняла, чей дом тебе напомнила обстановка…

— Вы кто такие?! — подпрыгнув со своего места, выкрикнул Дин, направив свой пистолет на вас всех по очереди. В этот момент твое сердце бешено забилось от страха. А если бы он выстрелил? Это видимо какой-то не такой сериал, где все дружелюбны с первой встречи.

Вы подняли руки в ужасе. И широко открытыми глазами посмотрели на всех присутствующих. Кас, с вечно изучающим и серьезным взглядом, который был сейчас зациклен на Виктории, Сэм, который рукой закрыл свое лицо, как всегда, в шоке от своего брата, а Дин осмотрел всех и глянул на тебя с шоком. Потому что твой шок длился пару секунд, и теперь ты опустила руки и успокоилась, ты видела, что взгляд Дина был вовсе не страшный. Тебе еще немного трясло, но ты держала себя в руках, сохраняя равновесие.

— Мы люди вообще-то, — с сарказмом ответила ты. За что словила удивленный взгляд всех, кто находился в комнате.

— Да неужели?! — еще более саркастично отвечал Дин. — А мы-то подумали, что к нам вампиры какие или ведьмы с демонами заглянули!

Он так и не отвел от тебя пистолет.

Но тут-то послышались шаги в коридоре и тяжелый голос человека, говоривший:

— Балбесы! Что за шум вы тут устроили?

Бобби! В своей любимой кепочке. Его глаза округлились, и он вопросительно посмотрел на Дина, осматривая девушек не совсем подобающего вида.

Вот теперь, когда пришел Бобби и по новой стал осматривать вас, тебе стало очень стыдно и ты пыталась как-то закрыться, чтобы никто не видел то, что находится ниже шеи, но это херово удавалось тебе. Твоим подружкам было пофиг. Одна была в скромной пижаме «кофточка и штаны» с мишками, второй было пофиг, что она в атласной вызывающей и коротенькой сорочке ярко-красного цвета, а тебе в твоей майке и шортиках было стыдно, как малому ребенку. Ведь на тебе был взгляд Бобби, которому было интересно, кто вы такие и откуда.

— Ну и кто они? — наконец закончив «осмотр», спросил Бобби.

— Это люди! Приятного всем знакомства. — Дин был в своем репертуаре.

— Слушайте, — решила заговорить ты. — Мы вообще не знаем, как тут оказались. Зачем сразу пушку наводить? — повернулась ты к Бобби, ожидая поддержки. Но ведь у Дина была собака съедена на том, что нельзя никому верить.

— А мы не можем быть уверены, люди вы или нечисть какая, — с недоверием говорил Дин.

Ты закатила глаза.

_О, почему все так сложно?_

— Ну, хотите, проверьте нас как-нибудь, нечисть мы или нет, — уверенно произнесла ты.

— Вот и проверим, — ответил Дин, доставая из заднего кармана нож.

— Вы что, серьезно будете их проверять так? Это же совсем юные девушки. Они не могут быть такой нечистью, чтобы их резать! — Заступился за тебя Бобби. Ну и за других тоже, но смотрел он на тебя, он видел всепонимающий взгляд твоих глаз, и видимо залюбовался ими.

Мысленно ты сказала: «Спасибо», но вслух так и не решилась, а лишь опустила взгляд в пол и ждала, когда же они решат, что с вами делать.

— Давайте просто все мирно обсудим. А то вы, как всегда, чуть что, сразу оружие. А говорить с людьми не надо? — Бобби был возмущен.

— Ну вот раз ты такой «не-мизантроп», тогда сам и говори с ними, — обратился Дин к Бобби, — А за вами я все равно слежу, — адресовал он вам и опустил наконец оружие.

— Девушки, давайте теперь поговорим серьезно. Как вы тут оказались?

Ты переглянулась со своими подругами. И тебе была дана роль объяснять, что и как.

— Мы девушки, как видите, жили себе спокойно. Не пили, не курили. И тут, заснули и проснулись здесь. В пижамах. Все. Вся история, — на одном дыхании рассказала ты, теребя края шортов.

— Хм… — вздохнул Бобби. — Значит ничего не помните? Ладно, сегодня вы отоспитесь и может вспомните что-то. Завтра поговорим. Утро вечера мудренее, как говорится.

Вы кивнули. Бобби, кивнув в ответ, встал с кресла, в котором сидел все это время, а вы стояли и слушали его даже не замечая, как вас раздевали глазами два мужика и один ангел. И как этого можно не заметить…

Бобби вышел в коридор, и ты двинулась за ним самая первая, Вика осталась в комнате уже о чем-то разговаривая с Касом и Сэмом, Дин все еще провожал тебя взглядом, и увидев, что ты все-таки не по зубам ему, прильнул к компании Вика-Кас-Сэм и попутно что-то с ними обсуждал.

Твоя вторая подруга вообще пропала в середине коридора, но этого никто не заметил, ибо все были заняты, своими делами.

Ты все так же шла за Бобби, молча осматриваясь и привыкая к дому.

Повернув за угол, он резко остановился и засмотревшись по сторонам ты случайно врезалась в него. Но он схватил тебя вовремя в свои объятия.

— Осторожнее, — тихо сказал Бобби.

— Спасибо, — так же тихо ответила ты. И отступив от него, посмотрела внутрь комнаты, дверь которой Бобби только что открыл.

«А ничего такая», — думала ты. Сойдет.

Ты зашла внутрь. Снова осмотрелась. За тобой зашел Бобби, включил свет и расстелив постель, собрался уходить.

— Хорошо, что не надо заботиться о твоем ночном наряде, он уже на тебе, — усмехнувшись сказал Бобби, обвел тебя взглядом, и что-то подумав про себя, уходил обратно.

— Еще раз спасибо. Все бы были такими дружелюбными.

— Просто будь вы не девушками и не такими миловидными, я бы не был так дружелюбен, и это не находка. Все могут быть такими. Просто не все хотят. И не за что.

Кивнув, ты отодвинула одеяло и забравшись в постель, сказала:

— Спокойной ночи.

Бобби охватил некий ступор… кто последний раз желал ему спокойной ночи? Жена, которая давно мертва?

— Спасибо, тебе того же, — все еще в шоке ответил он.

Ты так и не поняла, что это была за интонация, и легла на бок, пытаясь вспомнить, как же вы тут оказались. Ты все думала, и думала, и думала, но не могла вспомнить, не могла, и сон, ранее окутывавший тебя, больше не приходил. Тебе надоело крутиться в кровати без смысла несколько часов. И ты решила пройтись по дому, почему бы и да? Интересно же, у Бобби много всяких вещей и мебели из разных времен и стран. Все равно спать ты не хочешь. Хоть в темноте было спокойнее, чем в осветленных коридорах. Ты вышла из комнаты и прищурив глаза от яркого света, двинулась в сторону откуда пришла. Проходя закрытые комнаты, ты теряла надежду хоть что-то посмотреть, кроме дверей.

«Надежда теряет надежду, какой парадокс», — посмеялась ты мысленно.

Пройдя в главную комнату, где вы встретили Дина с Сэмом и Касом. Ты никого не увидела. И куда все делись? Ни подруг, никого.

Ты шла все дальше по коридору и увидела вдали свет еще ярче, чем в том коридоре, исходящий из комнаты. Видимо там все и собрались. Ты с большей уверенность двинулась на свет. Но подойдя ближе, ты ничего не слышала, никто не говорил.

Тишина. Хотя тени мелькают… или тень? Похоже, там кто-то один. Ты все не могла решиться, идти туда или нет. И дергаясь то вперед, то назад, ты наконец решилась, но тут навстречу вышел Бобби и опять в тебя врезался. Уже второй раз.

— Это уже входит в норму? — глянул на тебя Бобби усмехающимся взглядом.

— Извини, — пролепетала ты.

— Что ты делаешь здесь в такой поздний час?

— Я пыталась уснуть, но так и не смогла и хотела пройтись и осмотреть дом. Но потом я увидела свет и пошла к нему и тут…

—…появляюсь я, со своими никчемными книжонками, — с улыбкой продолжил Бобби. Сразу было видно, что он симпатизировал тебе, хоть сначала ты не взяла это во внимание.

— Книги — это не никчемность, — с серьезностью произнесла ты.

— Ты любишь книги?

— Честно, да. А что, удивляет, что меня не интересуют только парни и косметика?

— Честно, да, — повторил Бобби, — сейчас время дурное.

— Жаль его, это время, — сказала ты себе под нос и тут в твою голову пришла грандиозная идея.

— А можно мне взглянуть на твою библиотеку?

— Хм, конечно, можно, если тебя интересуют такие книги, — немного неуверенно сказал Бобби, в его библиотеку еще никто так не стремился заглянуть. Ты удивляла его все больше и больше, очаровывая юностью и мудростью.

Ты улыбнулась ему, и он, едва коснувшись твоего плеча, повел тебя внутрь своего кабинета, своего гнезда, убежища от всех. Даже от нудных Винчестеров и прочих тварей, которые могли тут появляться. Ты с интересом и невероятной внимательностью рассматривала предметы интерьера. Когда еще будет такая возможность? Вдруг все-таки это все сон? Но ты отогнала эти грустные мысли. И продолжала жадно осматривать комнату и немного переключалась на его обладателя…

«А у него не такой и старый, дряхлый зад», — подумала ты про себя и весело хохотнула. Хотя морщинок у него прилично. Но это делало его лучше, интереснее, даже загадочнее. Борода, правда, немного смешная, но ничего, отсюда она казалось блестящей и шелковистой.

«Ну и мысль! Блестящая и шелковистая!»

Бобби провел тебя до огромного шкафа во всю стену и провел рукой по запылившимся книгам.

— Сколько их много, — с огоньком в глазах произнесла ты.

— Хм, ты еще подвал не видела, — ухмыльнулся Бобби.

— Я думаю этого вполне хватит на ночь, — подмигнула ты. Его же оружием.

— Хорошо, тогда смотри, что тебе понравится, если что заинтересует — скажи мне. А я пойду продолжу свои исследования, — быстро проговорил он и уселся в свое любимое кресло, опустив взгляд в какие-то бумаги, которых было туева хуча на столе.

Ты сказала тихое «спасибо» и немного подождав, неуверенно рассматривала книги. Они были абсолютно разные. Как по размеру, столетию и жанру… твой рай. Здесь просто шикарно. Смотри, читай и на это у тебя есть всего одна ночь. А жаль. Может вы задержитесь тут еще на пару… месяцев? Чтоб уж наверняка все прочитать. Тут ты уже расслабилась, и теперь доставала и рассматривала книги, как свои собственные. Бобби поглядывал на тебя и был крайне удивлен и доволен. Ты ему нравилась все больше. Но ты такая юная… куда ему старику думать о такой девушке? Это же смешно прямо… но со своими внезапно ожившими чувствами ничего не поделать. Ему нравились твои чистые голубые глаза и прямые блестящие волосы, ниспадающие с плеч. Но глядя ниже головы, он упрекнул себя на этих мыслях. Нельзя так… но они так и лезли в голову. Он не мог нормально работать, а просто сидел и тихо любовался. Ты же с ярым интересом все рассматривала, копалась во всем. Даже залезала наверх огромного шкафа. Ты даже не чувствовала на себе чей-то взгляд. Не до него тебе было пока, хотя ты и подумывала, но все же. Пока ты доставала охапку книг с верхнее полки, ты услышала тихий кашель, дернулась, оглянулась и выронила все книги из рук… они были легкие, маленькие, и помощь в принципе тебе была не нужна. Просто не удержала. Оглянувшись, ты увидела серьезное лицо, погруженное в работу, но, если б ты только знала, какая это хорошо отработанная маска. Ведь он даже забыл на какой строчке читал очередное странное заклинание, как ведьма.

Ты же, увидев, что все книги валяются на полу, решила их конечно же поднять, в этот момент тебе в спину смотрел пронзительный взгляд из-под кепки. Но ты не знала об этом и потому, как ни в чем не бывало нагнулась за ними, и нагнулась так, как еще никто бы при людях не нагибался, были видны стройные ноги и задница, которая была обтянута тканью шортов, но кто же знал, что за тобой наблюдают. И тут-то ты услышала, что что-то упало в стороне стола Бобби. Оу, да у него все бумажки упали со стола, а челюсть заметно опустилась.

Мгновенно ты все поняла и хотела как-то разрядить обстановку, но слова будто застряли в твоем горле, и ты не могла сказать ни слова, а лишь сильно покраснела, и закрыла лицо волосами, и пыталась отвернуться. Обстановка накаленная. Достаточно.

Спустя минуту, начал Бобби.

— Извини, я не хотел пялиться, просто услышал, что у тебя упали книги и… — запинаясь говорил Бобби, стараясь не смотреть на тебя. Ибо смутилась не только ты. Ему было стыдно за свои мысли и взгляды.

Ты пыталась подыграть, что сейчас-ничего-не-произошло, но получалось, откровенно говоря, просто дерьмово.

— Да ничего, я тоже молодец. Руки не из того места, да и хожу тут, в чем не следует… прости.

Он поднял свой взгляд, и не увидев осуждения за свои действия, немного расслабился. А ты улыбалась ему, давая понять, что все нормально. Так вот все мило продолжалось, но взяв те книги ты увидела, что это — ого! Ничего себе! — романы! Женские романы!

— Ты читаешь женские романы? — Удивилась ты, глядя на книги.

— Я — нет, это книги жены, она их очень любила, — с долей грусти проговорил Бобби.

Тебе стало немного неприятно, за то, что так напомнила о жене, но ты разрулила эту проблему.

— Хорошие книги читала твоя жена. Мне нравится, — с улыбкой сказала ты и присела на стул перед столом, за котором сидел Бобби, осматривая их.

— Они мало кому нравились, даже не знаю, зачем храню их до сих пор. Давно пора их выкинуть и начать все заново.

— Память — это важно… но ты не отпускаешь свою жену, и это мучает всех. Попробуй отпустить ее, избавившись от книг.

— Это можно сделать, но только не сегодня, — задумчиво ответил Бобби и тут же вспомнил. — Скоро утро, может все-таки пойдешь и поспишь?

— Уже совсем не хочется, — ответила ты. И правда, спать тебе вовсе не хотелось. Ты лишь смотрела на этого мужчину и удивлялась его мимике. Да, это было крайне удивительно.

«Интересно, а давно у него кто-то был?» — думала ты. Возможно, ты спросила бы это, но точно не сегодня.

— Тогда что будем делать? — спросил Бобби, и только потом понял двусмысленность этой фразы. Но лишь весело переглянувшись вы сидели на своих местах, и вам было вполне комфортно. Приятное общество ночью при тусклом свете, почему нет?

Поговорив о чем-то еще про сон и прочее, ты поняла, что тебе стало немного холодно. Да, точно холодно. И ты заметно съежилась. Бобби это заметил и не предусмотрев такое развитие событий, просто неожиданно выдал:

— Если хочешь, можешь сесть ко мне на колени, я могу согреть тебя.

Ты очень удивилась и сначала хотела отказаться. Но было бы неплохо посидеть в чьих-то объятиях. Это достаточно приятно, когда тебя обнимают, тебе тепло и хорошо. Тем более, если этот человек тебе неравнодушен. Бобби хороший человек, добрый, если быть с ним нежнее.

Ты неуверенно встала со стула и медленно подходила к Бобби, который был крайне удивлен, но держал себя в руках, и был готов держать в них и тебя. Ты присела к нему, и он обнял тебя с нежностью непонятной ни тебе, ни ему.

Вообще странная ситуация. Доброта и нежность, и никакой пошлости, что могло бы очень удивить Дина, который наверняка бы запланировал что-то эдакое.

Но сейчас ты прильнула к человеку в кепке и была спокойна, тебе было удобно в крепких руках, и уютно душе в этом загадочном месте.

Ты обвила руками шею Бобби и положила голову ему на плечо, предоставляя шею напоказ. Его руки были на твоей спине и крепко держали тебя. Просидев так немалое количество времени, ты наконец согревалась, и ни о чем не думая, ты вдруг ощутила щекотание в области шеи и легкий поцелуй. Ты мгновенно напряглась и пыталась отодвинутся. Но тебя не пускали. Чувство тревоги потихоньку охватывало тебя.

— Извини, не хотел тебя пугать. Просто ты мне очень нравишься, и рядом с тобой мне так хорошо, я чувствую себя молодым, и это придает мне уверенности, что я еще кому-нибудь нужен не для добычи информации.

Ты была удивлена такими откровениями, тебе было жаль его. Но он симпатизировал тебе и даже нравился. Мудрый и привлекательный мужчина. И рядом был только он, только его теплые объятия, которые тебе были нужны сейчас… и тогда-то ты решила прекратить все эти ненужные разговоры и бессмысленные извинения и взяв его лицо одной рукой, придвинула к себе и нежно, едва-едва коснулась губами его губ. Он оторопел и даже растерялся сначала, но потом взял все в свои руки. Во всех смыслах. Бобби прижал тебя ближе к себе и поцеловал сильнее, чем ты его и более настойчиво, но каким-то образом не пугая, а удерживая рядом с собой. Сердца забились чаще. Теперь же было не просто тепло. Было жарко. Очень жарко. Прилив страсти в этой комнате просто зашкаливал. Что-то в несколько секунд поглотило тебя. Ты поддалась своим чувствам и эмоциям. Они бурлили и радовали тебя. Восхищали и превозносили. Ты была счастлива, что попала сюда, что была здесь сейчас. Что тебя может даже полюбили с первой встречи. И такое бывает. Влюбленность с первого взгляда. Словно так давно должно быть.

Бобби взял тебя на руки и вероятно хотел отнести к себе в спальню, но плюнул на это и оторвавшись от тебя одним движением смел все бумажки со стола и книги слетали на пол с громкостью падающих камней, но вам было все равно, так оно и бывает. Он усадил тебя на почти голый стол и тут вы отдались страстному порыву чувств и наслаждались этим моментом до самого рассвета.

— Кажется, я влюбился…

— Такая прекрасная, как ангел… но не тот, который в нашем реальном мире, а мой ангелочек, — последнее, что сказал Бобби этой ночью.

Ты проснулась в тех же объятиях только уже в кровати.

— Кажется, я тоже в тебя влюбилась, — тихо прошептала ты спящему Бобби.

Ты проснулась первая и одевшись встала, поцеловала Бобби и двинулась из комнаты. Ты ходила и улыбалась, как дурочка. Пока не вошла в ту самую комнату, где все собирались в прошлый раз. Дин, Сэм, Виктория и Кас. Все дружно сидели и во все очи смотрели на тебя, широко улыбаясь.

Виктория удачно разместилась на коленях у Каса, который не возражал и обнимал ее за талию. Все были счастливы, кроме братьев, которые просто сидели в шоке от всего недавно произошедшего.

— Почему вы так смотрите? — наконец спросила ты.

— Да так, ничего. Королева книжная. Очень ты любишь книги, что швыряешь их во все стороны, — хихикнула Вика. И закрыла лицо руками, сдерживая смех.

«Черт… они что, все слышали?» — обреченно подумала ты.

— Да, мы стали свидетелями греха, про который было написано в книге, об которую я споткнулся, когда шел, — театрально говорил Дин.

Один Сэм сидел себе спокойно и понимающе смотрел на тебя, типа все нормально, я понимаю. Я за вас рад.

«Вот бы Дин не был таким засранцем», — подумала ты.

— А стоны ваши… я было подумал, что вы убийство совершили, — едва улыбаясь сказал Кас. Виктория его всему уже научила.

— Уж извините. Закрывайте уши и обходите ночью эту комнату! — Что ты только что сказала? Закрывайте и обходите? А ты планируешь еще тут быть? Нет, ты, конечно, убедилась, что это не сон, но слабо верилось, что это реальность. Не бывает такого.

— Ладненько, — сказала Вика. — Нам надо уходить. Искать нам надо одного человека, если не забыла, — намекала Виктория на вашу общую подругу.

— Прощайся со всеми, и нас телепортнут в место, куда она могла пропасть.

Эта новость тебя очень расстроила, и ты было хотела запротестовать, как тут сзади руки легли тебе на плечи, и кто-то поцеловал тебя в затылок. Это он.

«Он хочет отпустить меня?» — с опаской подумала ты.

— Мы скоро встретимся, милая. Я люблю тебя, — прошептал Бобби.

— Я тоже люблю те…

И неожиданно у тебя закружилась голова, а картинка перед глазами поплыла, но тут же вы оказались в месте, где надо было начинать поиски.

Но он услышал, он знал, что он любим и ты любима. Это было главное.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые выложено 14 мая 2014 года. Выложено здесь 16 июля 2020 года.  
> Сейчас просто хочу оставить на память, чтобы видеть то, с чего начинала. А начинала я с лютого, и это заметно.


End file.
